Going Through The Ages
by Meadow Melody
Summary: Alice finds a locket in a antique shop. What happens when alice suddenly changes ages at random times? Alice X All
1. The watch

**ALICE'S P.O.V.**

It was another normal day. Well as normal as it can get in wonderland. I was walking in the street and found an old antique shop around the corner. I stopped to look in it and found a cute Dragon decorated pocket watch. I went in and bought it. when I got home I was greeted by the smell of hot chocolate. I told Julius that I was going to visit the amusement park. On my way there I checked the watch to see what it looked like inside. When I opened it I saw that it had the wrong time so I fixed it. As I closed it I was suddenly engulfed in a blue light and then darkness.

**BORIS' P.O.V.**

When I was walking home to the amusement park I saw a binding light and once it past I walked over to where it once was.

"What was that?"

"Hmm." I turned around to see a girl about five years old asleep on the ground. I picked up the small girl in one hand to get a closer look. When I did I realized the small girl looked exactly like Alice. I then ran to the amusement park to show the old man this.

"Just wait till he see's this!"

**alice: I get turned into a five year old? Why me?**

**Me: cause your fun to tease.**

**Alice: Don't pick on me!**

**Me: okay every one see you next time!**


	2. Five Year Old Alice

**BORIS' P.O.V.**

"Finally here!" I said.

"Hello Boris!~" Said a sing-song voice I recognized as a park worker.

"Hey! You seen the old man? I got something to show him!"

"The owner? He's somewhere around the park last time I checked I'm not really sure where." She said.

"I see. Thank you!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SEVERAL MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"LaLaLa!" Sang the old man's voice.

"Hey old man your going to blow everyone's ears off with your music!" I shouted over his awful music.

"Shut up! Your just jealous because- who's that?" He said looking at the bundle in my arms.

"Don't know ,I found her in the woods with no-one there but her so I thought I'd show her to you since she looks like Alice." He took the little girl that was in my hands and held her to eye level.

"Your right she looks exactly like Alice!" He said nodding like it was an intelligent answer.

"I know right!" I said taking her back from the old man.

"We should probably take her to the infirmary since you found her alone in the woods she might be hurt." He said.

"Good idea old man." And so we rushed to the infirmary.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ IN THE INFIRMARY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Well she seems okay just unconscious." Said the doctor after she finished her inspection on the child.

"I see." I responded. I walked to the sleeping form of the girl watching as she rolled in her sleep taking a comfy position. The girls eyes started to flutter open.

"Hey old man she's waking up!" I called to him.

**ALICE'S P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling and myself in a bed.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud.

"In an infirmary." Said a voice to my right. I whipped my head around to see Boris.

"Oh it's just you Boris!" Confusion covered his face.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about Boris? It's me. Alice." I said and his eyes widened.

"Alice?!" He practically screamed.

"Yes~. Who else would it be?" I asked.

"I think you need to look in the mirror." He said handing me a hand mirror that appeared out of , seemingly, nowhere.

"Why would I-oh." My question was answered when I looked into the mirror. I had the face of a five year old, looked down at my body to see that it too had transformed. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know I just found you in the woods like that." He said then turned away his face blushing a bright red.

"Why are you- oh!" Again my question was answered for me. I looked down to see I was completely naked. "EEP!" I squeaked hiding under the blankets.

"Yeah~." He said

"Get me clothes. Now please." I said. He ran off and a few seconds later a park faceless walked in with dark blue denim overalls with a light blue undershirt.

"I'm sorry this is all we have.~" She said.

"No it's okay those will do just fine." I said. I accepted them and hurriedly put them on tying my waist long hair into a low pony tail with my ribbon. I soon as I was done I asked her if she could take me to Gowland and Boris.

"Sure thing~." She responded. She takes me to Gowland's office where I see Gowland, Boris, the twins, Elliot, and Blood. Ugh! _'Why did it have to be Blood of all people?' _ While Gowland was yelling at Blood , who had a smirk on his face, the twins noticed me.

"Look brother it's a little girl that looks like big sister." Said Dee.

"Oh! You're right brother!" Dum responds. This caused everyone's attentions to be on me. _'Shit!' _I thought.

"Hey you little shit heads! What the hell are you- oh! She looks like Alice!" Elliot said inspecting me from head to toe.

"That's because she is Alice!" Boris shouted from across the room. Everyone except Gowland, Boris, and me froze.

"W-What! I think the cats gone insane! Better put him out of his misery!" Elliot said pointing his gun at Boris.

"No Elliot it really is me." He starred into my eyes for a second before going insane with questions.

"A-Alice? How the hell did you get like that? Can you change back? Are you okay? Do you remember me?" He bombarded me with his questions.

"Yes Elliot it's me. I don't know how I got like this. I don't know if I can change back hopefully I can. I'm okay. And yes I do remember you." I deadpanned.

"Elliot I think that's enough with the questions." Blood said from across the room. "So the little whore turned into a five year old eh? Bet you won't be easily seducing men now will you? Well unless their pedophiles."

"Bloo-" Elliot started but stopped because he knew he would get in trouble with Blood if he sided with me. He sent me an apologetic look in which I sent a forgiving one.

"Blood for the last time I am not a whore so stop calling me one!" I yelled.

"Says the woman who's been seducing all the men in wonderland." He muttered under his breath.

"I have not!" I yelled.

"Enough! We need to call the incubus for a meeting!" Boris shouted.

"Agreed!" Everyone except me and Blood shouted. And spp we rushed off to clover tower.


End file.
